Countdown to Hope
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: 5 Ways the SAZ could have fallen - and one way it wouldn't have that don't include canon. No pairings unless you want there to be. Characters: Lelouch, Euphemia, Suzaku. Short chapters, 6-parter.
1. Violence, five

"Your Highness, the riots are…"

"We know, get out." Zero's voice resonated powerfully from his mask, but there was an exhausted edge to it. He hadn't slept in two days, and only a few hours at a time for the three days before that.

Euphemia touched his shoulder. "Maybe if we talk to them…"

Zero slapped her hand away, ignoring her hurt expression. "They won't listen, Euphie!" He tore off his mask and she flinched from Lelouch's thin, wan face. "Why the hell should they? You're the princess who manipulated them into exchanging their iron shackles for silver ones and I'm the heroic leader who sold them out to you! A gilded cage is still a goddamn cage!"

"Your Highness?" Suzaku's worried voice came from the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." Euphemia waited until Lelouch fit his mask back on. "You can come in now."

He did, shooting a glare at Zero – possibly for yelling, possibly just for existing. They'd never quite managed to see eye-to-eye. "Do you need anything?"

"We're just dealing with the latest riots…"

"No. We're not." The fatigue was gone from Zero's voice, replaced by a dark certainty. "_You're _going to have to deal with the riots. I'm going to organize them."

"…what?"

Zero bowed mockingly. "I'll be taking my leave, Your Highness. Your plan for a freer but still not free Japan has failed. I appreciate the effort, enough to offer you 48 hours to talk your sister into withdrawing from Japan completely before a full-scale war breaks out. Good day."

Suzaku had already drawn his sword. "We're not going to just let–"

"Stand down, Sir Kururugi!" Euphemia called out, slightly panicked. "Zero, don't, we can still…"

"No, we can't." Zero's voice was less mocking, more gentle. "It was a foolish dream, Euphie. Nothing – not Nunnally's kind world, not the release of Britannia's stranglehold on the country… nothing's worked out. You were foolish to have asked for it, and I was foolish to have followed you. The only way I can atone for that is to truly free Japan." He turned around. "Consider how you may atone when you speak with Cornelia."

"Zero, please…" But Euphemia was speaking to a closed door.

48 hours later, Japan was a battlefield. 'To the last man standing' was the rallying cry of the Japanese as they fought the Britannians.

Suzaku mowed them down with a hardened heart – he'd given up his Knighthood the moment Euphemia was sent back to Pendragon.

Nunnally never saw Lelouch again.


	2. Manipulation, four

V.V waited two weeks before having Euphemia assassinated. Anything to smoke Marianne's spawn and C.C. out.

And Kururugi was such a _trusting_ boy, so easy to guide in his guilt and need to blame.


	3. Betrayal, three

"I'm so happy you agreed to this, Le-ah… Zero."

Suzaku shot Zero a suspicious look, but it was laced with something. Curious affection? Lelouch rolled his eyes – just like Suzaku to figure everything out now that it hardly mattered.

Euphemia was still chattering away. Lelouch smiled.

"Princess Euphemia, would there be a chance for me to meet with the Viceroy? I will come alone, but she can bring as many guards as she wants. I just… have something I would like to discuss with her."

"You…" Euphemia's smile got even wider. "Of course! I'll arrange it immediately."

Three days later, Princess Cornelia abdicated all control over Japan, turning it over to the _ad hoc_ government of Zero and the Black Knights until a democratically elected leader could be chosen.

A week after the elections, Zero disappeared, no longer necessary. Or Japan was no longer necessary for him.


	4. Plague, two

Euphemia stared, uncomprehendingly, at the paper. "H-how is this possible?"

"Overcrowding, disease, poverty, crime…" Lelouch sighed. "Tokyo's just not big enough for all the Japanese who want to live in the SAZ. This is the only place they can get jobs that pay a living wage – or would if there was any work." He frowned. "Suzaku's been going out… he hasn't told you any of this?"

In hindsight he wasn't surprised – Suzaku was probably having trouble admitting to _himself_ that things were as bad as they were. As much as Lelouch loved his partners, they could use a significant dose of reality sometimes. "Euphie, it worked. We made a safe haven. But it's too small to contain everyone who wants to shelter in it. Have you talked to Cornelia yet?"

Euphemia nodded. "She refused to set up another SAZ in Kyoto or Osaka." They were military strongholds, given that China was right there. "She might consider Sapporo…"

"Not enough." Lelouch sighed. "Euphie, the mortality rate for Japanese in Tokyo is ten-fold what it was for the Elevens which is double what it was before the invasion. We're killing them."

"I didn't…"

"I know." Lelouch kissed her hair gently. "But if Cornelia doesn't allow more cities to convert, and soon, we'll have a plague situation on our hands. And it _will_ spread to the Britannians, I can guarantee that."

Euphemia looked haunted. "I can ask her again…"

"Please." Lelouch smiled at her. "Show her the numbers, rely on her desire to keep the few Britannians still in Tokyo safe."

Cornelia refused.

The first outbreak killed more civilians than all Knightmare attacks combined. The looting that followed killed hundreds more. Shipping in and out of Tokyo became risky as pirates stole convoys of food and medical supplies. When the royals moved to Kyoto, Zero came with them; leaving behind Tokyo as a ruined city.


	5. Decree, one

Schneizel had been surprised to find his father at his desk, reviewing international issues. When The Emperor got to Area 11 and the SAZ, he snorted.

"End this."

Schneizel bowed and did as he was ordered.


	6. Cooperation, zero

"Nippon Banzai!"

Euphemia laughed as she pulled her two partners into a room. "It worked!"

"So far," Zero cautioned, but he sounded fond. "Don't get overconfident, Euphie."

"…'Euphie'?"

The mask was faceless, but Suzaku could feel the irritation radiate from the form in front of him. "You don't have a monopoly on that nickname, Kururugi."

Suzaku bristled, but Euphie just laughed again. "Stop squabbling you two. Honestly…" She tapped Zero's mask. "There's no point in this anymore."

There was a long pause as Suzaku held his breath and Zero hesitated. "…very well."

Suzaku's eyes narrowed as Zero revealed his face. "…I suspected…"

"Really? When exactly?" Lelouch sneered, then looked a little ashamed. "Sorry, just… you were lying to me too."

…touché. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me too."

"Now hug!"

Both Lelouch and Suzaku stared at Euphemia in consternation, then turned back to each other. Suzaku still looked somewhat suspicious, but hopeful.

"Do you think this can really work?"

"I wouldn't have signed on if I didn't," Lelouch admitted, bringing Euphemia back into the conversation. "It won't be easy."

"Worthwhile things never are." Euphemia smiled, watching the body language between the two boys relax as they grew used to each other.

Suzaku smiled back first, but Lelouch was the first one who spoke. "Together, we can do anything."

Suzaku's smile turned into a grin. "Yeah."


End file.
